Show me Love (Prequel to Between the Lines )
by GuardPuppy
Summary: This is a prequel to Between the Lines which can be found in my profile. AU. Rated T to be save. More information in Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know I am working on two big fics at once now. (This one here will be slow. I mean like really slow.)

Show Me Love does exist in a sort of abridged comic-version on my deviantArt account, but until recently I couldn't continue it because of lack of motivation AND because I have a hand that likes to hurt when I really need it. (Which is the bigger problem by far.) I am no crybaby when it comes to pain, but I have a limit. (yes I do know why it hurts. If anyone wants to hear the story…: when I was 12 I fell over a root and broke my wrist. End of story.)

Now! On with the real part. Unlike the comic version this here will be a lot more detailed. It **will contain angst, hurt and comfort **and … a loooot of depressing and emotional stuff. **If Between the Lines 1 or 2 was too much for you, you should keep away from this fic. ** I warned you.

It will contain SLIGHT boys love. There will be nothing more intimate then kissing and cuddling without clothing (maybe). I don't want to spoil… so I can't tell why it is like that. Whoever Read Between the Lines 1 knows what I am talking about :3

Anyway~ I hold this universe really dear. If you want to write in it, it would be nice if you sent me a PM and asked me about it. I usually don't say no because I love to see how others mess around with my stuff. (When I know about it, or those people are good friends. They get away with it too ;3)

Alright. Enough talking :3

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters used in here belong to me. They belong to KoG and I only borrow them.

This Alternative Universe (AU) was created and set up and created by me. I do use some references to SuperPaperBags stories. Yes, SuperPaperBag knows about this. Check out her stories too.

* * *

The first day in Aernas was a torture. It was constantly raining And Zero had no choice but to sit under some sort of glass building that gave them shelter. It was cold and the storm only picked up. Dio was still unconscious, but he was clearly in pain. Zero wanted to find a warm place where he could properly treat Dio's wounds. For hours he just sat there, trying to keep Dio warm, hoping to ease the pain a bit. But it didn't work. Zero didn't know how wings worked, and there was no one left he could ask. Also, Aernas had changed quite a bit. He was too tired to take note of everything. All he could think of was taking care of Dio.

Even Lass ran off earlier. Zero didn't listen. Lass had followed them back to Aernas, as he would have been killed if he stayed in Elyos. Dio had been the chieftain until a few hours ago, now everything went haywire and they had to flee if they didn't want to get killed. Lass actually helped Zero carrying Dio until they found the glass roof. But then Lass had disappeared.

Dio moaned from time to time, and Zero gently stroke the hair of the taller demon. He was disturbed by all this, upset, furious. The desire to kill the one who did this to Dio was strong, but he knew he had to be reasonable. Revenge wouldn't gain him anything. And leaving Dio alone would probably kill the demon for good. The wounds didn't stop bleeding no matter what Zero tried, and a few hours ago the taller demon had gotten a fever. Zero couldn't recall a time when he had felt this miserable. He had been disturbed when he found out that his master had died due to his old age, but the feeling he had now was totally different. It was extremely close to the emotion he called panic. What would he do if Dio died?

Zero was glad that Lass came back at that moment. He had two men in tow, both seeming pretty strong. Zero was too exhausted to carry Dio anymore and he was somehow glad they took care of Dio. But he wouldn't leave Dio alone. Lass must have paid them.

Later Zero found himself in a small apartment. It had a bedroom, a living room a kitchen and a bathroom. But he didn't care at all. Not even the pretty pictures on the wall or the small white fur-ball of a kitten interested him. Lass and a woman were fussing over Dio. Zero had to admit it now. He was frightened. His shaking body had given that away a while ago but up until now he refused to admit it. His clothing was still drenched in rain as he had tried to shelter Dio from the rain earlier. It hadn't worked well. He saw Lass walking towards him, but the movement of the striker seemed slow and heavy. He was also drenched in rain, and he didn't seem any less frightened.

"…what if he dies…?" Zero whispered, not realizing he had said it out loud. Not even Gran made a remark.

Lass put his hands on Zero's shoulders. "We won't let him die."

Zero couldn't believe the younger man. Lass was nice, but he was also sneaky and lied a lot.

"That imbecile is like a cockroach! Freaking annoying and they never die!" Zero was almost glad to hear his sword ranting. He didn't know if it was intentional but it might have been concern. And even if it wasn't for Dio, Grandark knew that Zero would change even more should Dio die.

"We do not know what the loss of his wings might mean… I cannot ask anyone about it but Dio." Zero muttered.

The white haired assassin took his hands down and sighed. "We just wait until he wakes up."

The smaller demon wasn't satisfied with this answer. He would rather read books about this instead of waiting. Who knew if Dio was even able to talk when he woke up?

"Who are those people, Lass?" Zero whispered ,nodding into the direction of the woman, afraid to be heard.

"Some people. Hell I just ran into them and told them we that he didn't know where to go anymore… they seem to believe it. Now sit down, I don't want you to pass out on the floor."

Only slowly Zero sat down. His movements where stiff and he seemed absent. The last time he saw Dio like this…? Was there a last time? Dio had never been injured like this.

Zero flinched when someone touched his head. "Shh." The woman from earlier whispered.

"He is still unconscious, but the fever went down. You should get some sleep." She told him.

Zero shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He had to stay awake. What if something happened? But what would he be able to do? Tend to Dio's wounds and whisper that everything would be alright, like he always did? This one was different. The moment Zero had found Dio, the former chieftain collapsed.

* * *

Four nights passed until Zero was violently shaken awake. He refused to rest and only slept when he couldn't fight his body anymore. He lifted his head at the touch, looked around for a second, assumed the worst and jumped to his feet. He stumbled due to the lack of movement in the last days and almost fell down. Lass grabbed his arms. Only then Zero noticed that two eyes stared at him. Two magenta colored eyes, filled with tears in the face full of pain. But Dio was awake. The relief Zero felt almost overwhelmed him. His legs finally gave in and all he could do was grabbing Dios hand and squeezing it tightly. There were no words needed. Dio seemed frightened, even through the pain masked face.

"We… had to flee. We are in Aernas…" Zero tried to explain. But his voice was hoarse and weak and all he wanted to do was resting. Now that Dio had opened his eyes, exhaustion hit him hard.

"…they…. Took them…" Dio whispered, tears running freely. "They… took my wings…" it was as if he just realized it. Small sobs followed and Zero found it hard to calm Dio down. He tried to hug the demon without moving him, kissed his face, held him as tight as he could without hurting him. In the end Zero put his hands onto Dio's horns and the demon finally calmed down.

"…W-why did they do that…?" Dio asked.

"I do not know…"

"I-I am unable to rule t-this clan ever a-again now."

Zero frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

Dio was explaining more, but Zero couldn't listen anymore. It was as if something pulled him back into the world he had just been shaken awake from. He knew this feeling from some missions, but he usually returned before he fell asleep in the open field. His head dropped onto the edge of the couch and he fell asleep immediately.

When he woke up Dio was lying on his side, whimpering in pain. Begging for it to stop. Lass was fussing over the demon, but Dio moved too much to let anything happen.

"Hold still for fucks sake!" Lass yelled.

Zero moved towards Dio and held him close. Dio immediately grabbed Zeros shirt and pulled him close.

"Make it stop …" Dio begged.

"Hell that's what I'm trying to do!" Lass yelled yet again.

Zero put a hand on Dio's cheek, uselessly trying to comfort him. He couldn't imagine the pain as he never possessed wings or lost any part of his body.

Half an hour later Dio was lying on his stomach on top of Zero and was shaking madly. The people who had helped them had left them alone and didn't show up again, Lass had taken care of some things Zero didn't know about. All he knew was that they could stay here as long as they could pay the rent. Lass seemed to have found something to make money with. Zero didn't even want to think about what the half-demon was doing.

Zero was grateful that Lass had left them alone for a while, but right now all he could think of was Dio once again. He held the demon close, listened to the steady but racing heartbeat and the silent sobs. The pain seemed to come and go as it pleased. As long as Dio was lying still it seemed to be more or less alright. The second either he or Zero moved another wave of pain raced through him.

Dio reached out with his remaining arm and reached up to touch Zero's face. The tall demon was still whimpering in pain but he didn't know if his back or the expression on Zero's face hurt more.

Zero moved his arms around the shoulders of his lover and kissed the bright magenta hair. He would protect Dio as long as he needed to be protected. It was a promise he made with himself without ever telling Dio about it. He would be strong for him, provide all the strength Dio needed.

"It will be alright…" Zero muttered.

Dio bit his lip. "Do you…" he swallowed hard trying to hide that he was crying again. "Do you…. Still love me…?"

Zero's answer was immediate. He didn't have to think about it. "Yes. I will always love you Dio."

"…Even when I'm ugly like this?"

"You are not 'ugly' at all. You still look the same to me." Zero forced a smile on his lips. Dio knew it was fake but still it comforted him a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Walls of text and dialogue peeps :3

I'm currently out of fillers for BTL 2 so… I just continue this until I run out as well.

I have to put a warning up again. Dio's way of thinking is currently influenced by what he experienced. His mind is playing tricks on him. So, don't hate on Dio for thinking things that aren't true. He doesn't know at that point.

Also… surprise entering of someone :3…. Whoever read BTL or the SML-comic knows it who it is… if you haven't read them, don't worry :3

Enjoy :3

* * *

Getting used to Kanavan or Aernas in general wasn't easy for Zero. For the most part it were telephones and cars that confused him greatly. He actually liked television and radios but they all had so many buttons that most of the time he didn't know what they were for. Lass had explained most of these things to Zero. The assassins had gotten used to this quite fast. He moved into an apartment and told Zero to do so as well once he got a job.

'_Change is supposed to happen. All you can do it dealing with it and never look back.'_ Lass had told him.

Lass visited them twice a week to help with things, he also occasionally brought food over. Zero and Dio both told him that they didn't eat but soon they noticed that this was probably inevitable now. There was no one close to them that gave off enough energy and they couldn't hunt souls. Eventually they gave in and tried the food. It tasted as bad as expected, but at least it helped getting energy back. Zero had never thought that this would actually work, but while Dio only felt sick for some time and got used to it after a while, Zero always felt like he was going to just lose the food on the carpet after he had eaten it. They now had to use the body functions they usually didn't have to use as well. It was an awkward situation.

Dio was looking at him from the couch he was lying on. The silver haired demon hadn't spoken much lately. It bugged Dio and forced him to think about what happened in Elyos. It was hard getting used to this for him. Having no wings anymore was one thing, but being unable to even walk right now was something that made him upset. He knew that the wound would heal with enough time, but he wasn't sure how much this had damaged his back. Losing the wings meant death to a demon, and if not they should have been crippled. Dio wasn't sure if he would ever be able to walk again. Yes he felt his body and he could move, but the pain was too much to cear. Usually he played injures off with a smile. Even the loss of his arm hadn't bugged him this much. Yes it annoyed him, but he got used to it quite fast. It wasn't that he could use his rake hand for many things other than fighting anyway. He still dreamed about the fire sometimes, but he tried to not think about this. It had happened. There was no use to cry over it. It was the same with his wings, but this was a much bigger injury. Not only to his body, but to his core. He had never felt so helpless and undesired before. Zero tried his best to make Dio believe that he was still beautiful but the former chieftain knew that Zero had liked the wings...

"Dio, are you in pain?" Zero asked out of the blue.

Dio needed a second to understand. He had been staring at Zero for quite a while and was crying again. The pain was still present but because of the magical items called 'painkillers' it was bearable.

"Not really… I was just thinking…" the taller demon muttered, forcing himself to listen to the soft music that was playing in the background.

It was music he had never heard before, but it was able to make him focus on something else. This living-room made him crazy. He hadn't seen anything else in the last two weeks. Sometimes the bathroom or the kitchen, but he didn't know how it looked outside. All he knew was what Zero had told him. That was, apart from the year they had now, not a lot. They went almost six hundred years into the future. Dio wasn't thrilled about it.

"Lass told me that it would be better if we moved somewhere else." Zero silently said, gently interrupting Dio's train of thoughts.

Dio seemed shocked for a moment. "I… I can't even stand and… you want to move?"

Zero got down on his knees and crawled over to Dio to kiss his cheek. "Once you are able to move enough. I have to find work first… As monsters do not exist anymore I cannot make money with missions."

Dio rubbed his head against Zeros and sighed. "You could just leave me here… I am only a burden to you."

Zero's expression changed for a second. He looked angry. "I will **not** leave you permanently." He said firmly.

The taller demon forced a smile on his lips hoping it would fool the silver haired demon. But of course it didn't.

"Can I leave you for an hour? I will see if anyone would want to hire me…"

Dio nodded. "I love you, Zero…" He whispered.

Zero captured Dio's lips. "I love you as well."

Zero wasn't sure how to do this. He knew he could just go into a restaurant and ask if they needed a helper, but he didn't know how to serve food. It was what Lass was doing. It was some sort of Tavern, but Zero had never been to it. He kept wandering around until he reached the bookstore he usually passed when he went for a short walk to clear his head. He thought that he always liked books and that maybe he would find a nice person who would hire him here.

As he went in the familiar smell of old books greeted him. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined that he was back in his room in the castle in Kanavan. It was almost the same. A moment later he opened his eyes again and looked around. The amount of books was overwhelming. It was like a library.

"Can I help you, sir?" an orange-red haired woman asked him. She had pale green eyes and freckles all over her face.

"…I was wondering if you might need someone who helped out…" Zero muttered. He felt awkward at this. He had never needed to apply for anything. Since he was created everything was chosen without him having anything to say about it. But now?

The woman tilted her head and nodded. "I take you to the boss." She told him and led the way.

Zero followed her past shelves filled over and over with books to a small area were two doors were placed. One had a picture with a man and a woman on then, on the other was a picture saying "Private". The woman opened this door.

"Mister Sieghart, there is someone that wants to have my job."

Zero actually was surprised. He thought that it might have been just someone with the same name but when the black haired man appeared from behind a wall Zero shook his head in disbelief.

"Zero?!" the immortal yelled, probably as surprised as the demon himself.

"You know each other?" The woman asked, but left the room without wanting to hear the answer.

"What a coincidence…" Sieghart muttered. "What made you get here after all this time? Did Dio dump you?"

"No. I was merely looking for work."

"So you came in here after seeing my name on the sign outside?"

Zero didn't even see that there was a name on that sign. He never paid attention to it. "I need to work."

"Money, huh?"

"Lass is currently paying for our apartment… I do not like this."

Sieghart shrugged. "I can use some more workers. Better someone I know than people who'd ruin all the books."

"Your books filled with inappropriate material I assume."

"How'd you know?!"

"You always collected these things."

Sieghart rolled his eyes and kept talking about things Zero didn't understand. Apparently he needed to get a license to be able to work. Also he had to have some sort of identification. Sieghart promised to take care of this for him and Dio. Zero would be able to work in the bookstore once he got all this stuff settled.

* * *

About a month later Zero was finally able to work in the bookstore. He had told Dio about what Sieghart had said to him. Dio was a little surprised to hear that Sieghart was still living in Kanavan. Zero had given him some of the cards he had been talking about. Dio wasn't sure what they were but Zero made it very clear that he had to keep them.

Zero was just sorting a bunch pf books into shelves when Sieghart called him over to his desk. The silver haired demon put the last books quickly to their place and went over to the immortal. There was a big book on the table. It's cover was made of leather and it looked quite worn.

"What is this?" Zero asked. He liked old books, but this one was too big and too old to be a book to be sold.

"Ever since that fire happened I kept some sort of… journal. I put everything I knew in there." The immortal sighed deeply and opened the book.

Every page was filled with neatly written texts and dates, profiles of the chasers, information about Kanavan, the castles. The black haired man had put old mission scrolls in there as well.

"I thought, now that you are back, you could help me filling this book with more things."

"For what reason?" Zero asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he didn't understand the point of doing such a thing.

"I don't know… I started this centuries ago after another failed attempt to kill myself… It helped forgetting some things so I kept writing into it… But there is still a lot of space and I'd like to fill it with more things. To bad photographs weren't that common back then… it would be so great to have pictures in there too…"

"Did you not try to draw them yourself?" Zero asked.

Sieghart chuckled. "I did. But I can't exactly draw. All I ever could do neatly was writing."

The immortal played around with a pencil, then handed it over to Zero. The demon refused to take it.

"Come on, it can't be worse than what I tried."

"I am not sure about this…" Zero muttered. "I never tried to draw anything."

Sieghart shoved a sheet of paper over to the silver haired demon and shrugged.

"What am I supposed to draw?" Zero asked.

"What you want. Stickmen… you making out with Dio… although… I'd rather not see that."

Zero shook his head and took the pencil. The moment it touched the paper it felt like his mind was filled with images. A lot of images. So many things he wanted to show, to tell. Things he could not talk to Dio about. It frightened him and he let go of the pencil. Sieghart looked at him when the pencil clattered to the ground.

"Whoah… what's that?" he asked.

Zero frowned when he looked at the paper. Without realizing it he had recreated the scene he had witnessed in Elyos a few weeks ago. Dio sitting on the ground, covered in blood and tears. It was rough, Sieghart probably didn't even see the meaning in it, but Zero saw a memory in every pencil stroke.

"Do you want Dio do get killed or what?" Sieghart asked as he took the edge of the paper and wanted to take it.

Zero slammed his hands on the sketch and ripped it apart. "Do not say this ever again." Zero firmly said.

Sieghart shrugged. Zero was creepy when he was so serious. "Then what was that supposed to mean?"

"An image of a nightmare." Zero lied. "This was not a good attempt. Please do not ask me to draw again."

The immortal rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's past your time, you should go home. Your lazy Diva probably waits for you." He joked as the put his feet and the table and leaned back in his chair. It was an act of balance. One wrong move and he would fall down.

The glare Zero gave him was enough to make him lose balance. He rubbed his head and cursed.

"Darn demons…"

"Do not speak about Dio like this."

"I actually meant you, idiot." Sieghart shook his head and pointed towards a pile of books.

"I can't use them anymore, of you want you can take them."

Zero quickly inspected the books. He would find something interesting in them even if they just acted as shelves for something else.

He was feeling tired when he finally reached the apartment. It had started to rain the moment he entered the building. Luck seemed to be on his side today. But until he had spoken to Dio he couldn't be sure about this. Dio had changed. He wasn't asking for anything, didn't want to talk even.

"I am home." Zero announced when he entered the apartment. He put the books and his sunglasses on a cabinet in the hallway, and headed for the living room. Dio was as usual, curled up in a blanket and lying on the couch.

"You came back?" Dio asked silently when Zero entered the living room.

The silverhaired demon was irritated at this question. It sounded like he didn't want his lover to return.

"Of course. Why would I not?"

Dio looked at him with his tearfilled eyes. "I ruined everything… wouldn't it be better to just leave me?"

Zero sat down on the couch and gently touched Dio's cheeks. "That is not true." He told him.

Dio turned his head away from the touch and glared at the small glass table in front of the couch, tears running freely.

"Kill me… I don't want to rely on you anymore…"

Zero flinched as if someone had pinched his ears. He wasn't sure why Dio would say something like this.

"How can you even think about asking me to end your life?" Zero muttered, not able to find a proper reply.

Dio sat up in a swift movement. Because of the painkillers he was able to ignore the pain in his back.

"Look at me! You can you love a cripple?! You deserve someone better than me!" He yelled.

Zero immediately shook his head and embraced the taller demon. "I do not want to lose you, Dio… I cannot imagine continuing a life without you. It may be selfish, but I do not think I could live one second knowing you would not be there anymore…"

Dio started sobbing into Zero's shirt, trying to find comfort in the embrace. He wanted to feel Zero. But he wasn't sure if Zero would look at him like he used to. Perhaps he was disgusted and just able to mask it very well? Zero was a master in hiding emotions. Even right now. Dio knew his lover was hiding something.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero gently stroke the hair of the taller demon, kissing his neck and tried to calm him down.

"Please do not say this again." Zero whispered. "We lived through many things. There is no reason to let this stop us."

Dio nodded against the silver haired demon's shoulder, unable to find his voice. Was zero saying this so he would have a good conscience when he left Dio? The former chieftain was almost certain that Zero would run away sooner or later. Dio couldn't imagine that Zero helped him because he wanted to. As soon as he didn't need help anymore Zero would run away.

Clinging to Zero he dozed off, only to be woken later by the telephone ringing. He hated those things. They where loud and always ruined private moments. Zero reached over to the coffee table to pick up the phone.

The silver haired demon had the urge to sigh in annoyance when he heard Sieghart on the other end. Zero would have never imagined that he would be working for the immortal one day.

A minute later Zero ended the call, glaring at the phone for a moment. "I have to leave earlier tomorrow…" He muttered.

"He's treating you like a slave…" Dio grumbled.

"Any other job would consume a lot more of my time. I have not told him what happened in Elyos… bear with it for a while." Zero muttered, absentmindedly putting his hand on Dio's left shoulder. Or what was left of it. He immediately pulled the hand back when he noticed that, hoping Dio wouldn't get upset. The former chieftain always tried to laugh about the lost arm, but it didn't work all the time.

"When I can move again… I try to find work too. There must be something I can do with just one arm… and when they laugh… I just laugh back. Right? I… I can do something… right?"

Zero leaned in and kissed Dio's cheek. "Yes. There are plenty of things you can do. But for now you have to focus on getting better."

Dio nodded. He still thought that Zero would just leave him, but if he tried to be strong zero might changed his mind.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Zero was silent for a moment. "Dio…"

"..Not like that… just next to you…" the taller demon muttered.

"Of course." Zero answered. "Can you walk yourself?"

Dio's eyes wandered away from Zero's face, then he slowly sat up. The pain had gotten stronger a few minutes ago, but he tried to ignore it. He hadn't tried walking by himself in a while. The last time he would have crashed into the glass table if Zero hadn't caught him. Zero avoided carrying Dio because that would have put a lot more strain on his injured back than necessary. He usually just provided a shoulder to cling on. Most of the time he was dragging Dio wherever he needed to go. This time was no exception. Dio's legs almost immediately gave in when he stood.

"Fuck this…" Dio cursed.

In the bedroom Dio felt like he moved into a different building. The walls where white, transparent curtains on the windows and a big bed just for Zero alone. The demon usually slept on a chair next to Dio in the living room, but he chose this room when he was sure Dio was out from the painkillers. Now that the taller demon wasn't in danger anymore Zero allowed himself to relax a little.

Curled up into the covers Dio was almost immediately asleep. The bed was compared to the couch, like a cloud. No hard edges at all. Dio always complained about that. At one point Zero quoted a fairly tale he had read in Sieghart's bookstore. It was about a princess that couldn't sleep because there was a pea in her bed. Dio found it ridiculous, but he got the point. Nevertheless, he didn't find it funny at all.

Zero was woken when Dio screamed in fear. The silver haired demon immediately sat up and made sure Dio was alright. The magenta haired demon was panting, shaking madly. It must have been a nightmare.

The former chieftain turned onto his right side to get a better look at Zero. He bit his lip at the pain, trying hard not to show it. Zero reached out, gently stroke the hair of the taller demon.

"You're kinda late…" Dio muttered when he glanced at the clock on the windowsill.

Zero looked confused for a moment, then quickly got up. "This should not have happened…" He muttered.

"You never came late to anything without a good reason. He'll probably not even notice." Dio tried to reassure Zero.

"I should get going." With that Zero was out of the bed, took a quick shower and dressed.

It was still raining but he didn't care when he ran down the street to get to the bookstore. When he arrived he saw Sieghart unloading boxes from a car.

"You're late." The immortal muttered when he was carrying the last box inside.

"I overslept. I apologize." Zero replied.

The immortal rolled his eyes and closed the door when the demon entered. Zero was drenched. He wasn't wearing a jacket, his shirt wasn't closed properly, one of his shoes where open and he apparently had forgotten the sunglasses he usually wore before he went into the store. The demon looked tired and seemed to sway a bit. But that could have been imagination too. The immortal was suffering from a hangover anyway. He was glad he was able to get the books inside without causing too much damage to them.

"Had some hot stuff going on last night?"

"No." Zero muttered silently and passed the immortal.

"Then… did Dio dump you?"

"No." Zero replied again, heading for his desk.

Sieghart followed him, wanting to know why Zero looked like this. Suddenly the demon stumbled but caught his balance quickly, only to land face first on the floor. The immortal dropped the box with the box and stormed over to the demon.

"Zero?"

The demon was blinking as if the light was too bright for him, he seemed confused. Sieghart lifted the demon over his shoulder and headed for his apartment at the far end of the bookstore. Zero was shaking as if freezing.

"Please let me down." The demon requested.

"Forget it. You're going to explain what's wrong now."

In the apartment of the immortal he handed Zero dry clothing and a towel and gave him a steaming mug filled with tea. After Zero had changed into the dry clothing Sieghart came out of the kitchen.

"I apologize… for causing trouble." Zero muttered.

"I'm curious about why you look like you haven't slept in ages. I noticed this before but when it's affecting your work then I can't tolerate it."

Zero lowered his head. He knew he was going to get scolded.

"Look at me, kid." Sieghart said, voice getting softer now. "What happened?"

The demon sighed deeply, trying to somehow keep his hands from shaking like this. He felt awful. Not just because he fainted like that. He had shown weakness when he wanted to be strong. Gran would scold him… and Dio… Dio would be worried again.

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "They attempted to murder Dio… we had to flee… his injuries were severe… they are still not fully healed."

Sieghart looked like Zero had made a joke. "Who did what?"

"The burning canyon clan tried to murder their chieftain." Zero repeated.

"And his injuries aren't healed already, why?"

A shiver raced through Zero's body, making him tremble again. "They… took his wings."

The immortal frowned. This was absurd. Why would anyone ever dare to try to kill Dio? Of course he was an idiot. But that guy was a serious threat when someone would endanger his life.

"How did they manage to do that do him?"

Zero looked away. "I do not know that… Dio does not remember."

Sieghart brushed a hand through his black hair. So they didn't come back to Aernas because they wanted to.

"Dio can barely move… I try to take care of him as much as possible…"

"Kid… that's not healthy."

"I am aware of the consequences. However, I do not wish to give Dio the feeling that he cannot rely on me anymore."

"So you're trying to pay the rent for that apartment with this little money and taking care of Dio twenty-four seven? When do you sleep?"

Zero looked away. "When I cannot fight my body anymore."

Sieghart stood. "You're going home now." He ordered.

Zero stood as well, shaking a bit and needing a moment to find his balance. "Sieghart, I need to work. I cannot leave Lass with two apartments to pay."

"I'll take care of that. You're going to rest."

Zero refused to argue anymore. Suddenly the thought of being able to sleep for real wasn't so absurd anymore. He never slept in Elyos or before that unless it wasn't inevitable. But here his body demanded so much more energy and he just couldn't provide it.

He almost fell asleep in the car. Zero found it a waste to take a car for the short walk, but in the end he was glad about it. He wasn't sure if he was able to walk without fainting again.

Sieghart thought Zero would fall down the stairs and actually walked behind the demon in case he would fall. What was Dio thinking? The injury couldn't be that bad. Dio was a crybaby, but not when it came to pain. This was ridiculous.

The moment Zero unlocked the door his whole presence changed. He seemed wide awake now. Sieghart always envied the demon a little for this ability to hide so well how he really felt.

"Dio, I am home." Zero announced. "I brought a visitor. You might want to dress."

Sieghart was disgusted for a moment. "Don't tell me he's running around here naked!"

At least this thought was wrong. However Dio was standing in the middle of the living-room, holding a lamp as if he wanted to fight with it.

"What the fuck do you want here?!" Dio shouted.

"Dio, please put the lamp down. Sieghart will not harm you."

The immortal wanted to laugh, but something about this situation made him go serious. He didn't know what it was until Dio fell in his knees. Now Sieghart could see the bandage covering most of Dio's upper body.

The tall demon bit his lips taking in a sharp breath. He cursed, hissed something Sieghart couldn't understand. Zero was heading towards Dio and crouched down to comfort him.

Sieghart wasn't sure what to think. Dio wasn't a good liar, but why would he be in pain for this long?

"Fuck…" Dio cursed.

The immortal took a few steps towards the demons. "So, you're not pretending…?"

Dio opened his mouth but Zero interrupted. "I know Dio tends to exaggerate, but right now this is not the case."

The highlander nodded and looked around. He quickly found a package of painkillers, Lass' crappy handwriting on it, telling them how to use it. He brought it over to Dio and flinched a bit at the pain masked face.

"Go ahead… laugh. You're holding it back, right?" Dio muttered.

Sieghart crossed his arms. "This is nothing to laugh about, Dio."

Dio looked up, managed to glare at the immortal.

"It's a little painful to see you like this."

"What the hell… is that supposed to mean?!"

Sieghart helped Zero to get Dio back on the couch and sat on the glass table. "It means that you've become some sort of brother to me, kid."

Dio lifted his head off the pile of pillows. "Nice try old man. But what happened was my fault anyway."

"Listen Kid. The fire was not your fault. And I don't believe that you'd mess up leading a clan that badly. You're an idiot, but you're not stupid."

Dio growled in annoyance. "They had enough of someone who can't fight. So they just tricked me and tried to kill me… Taking a demon's wings is a death warrant."

Sieghart frowned.

"If it doesn't kill you you're crippled. No one will respect you. They took my wings to… prevent me of ever taking the throne again… should I manage to live through it…"

Dio was trying to find somewhere to look at without making the immortal realize that he was crying.

"Calm down, kid." Sieghart muttered. Of course he had noticed the tears. It was strange to see Dio like that.

"Is the wound that big that you could die from it?"

Dio wiped the tears away after a moment, forced himself to calm down. "The blood loss isn't the biggest problem… there is a poison in the wings that spreads when they're taken… It's considered a form of execution… Zero managed to keep the poison from spreading."

"So they just did that out of nowhere?"

"What do I know… just stop talking about it… I don't want to think about it…"

"One more question… You always kept your wings hidden-"

Dio looked up with fury I his eyes. "I don't know how they did it… I can't remember…"

The immortal nodded. He looked over to Zero who was curled into a ball on the couch and soundly asleep. Sieghart thought that his presence might have given Zero the feeling that he didn't have to look after Dio for a while, so the immortal decided to stay for a while.

The apartment was filthy, the walls wet, the carpet full of holes. There where mice on some corners.

"You can't stay here… this is disgusting!" Sieghart exclaimed.

Dio glared at him. "Where are we supposed to go?! I don't like it either! But I can't…" He looked away. "…I don't know if the pain will ever go away… They could have easily damaged nerves… Demon bodies are not that different from human bodies…"

The highlander sighed. "I won't let you two stay in this dirty excuse of an apartment. You'll get sick."

"Demons don't get sick this easy."

"You just said demon bodies are not that different. Want that wound to get infected?"

Dio got pale.

Sieghart nodded and woke Zero. Dio was protesting but the immortal seemed to be determined to get the two out of this apartment.

There wasn't much to pack. A few sets of clothing and Zero's books.

Dio wasn't exactly fond of the idea of having to live at Siegharts place for a while, but he wanted to see something than the dirty walls.

The immortal was carrying Dio on his back since Zero took the box. All their stuff fit perfectly into it.

Dio was surprised at how many stories this building had. So many people that lived in there. Outside he was greeted with warm air and sunshine. He didn't want to admit that he had missed that. The rain msut have stopped only minutes ago as everything was still wet. The metal box that Sieghart opened had raindrops all over it. It was black, the interior white.

"What year do we have…?" Dio asked. He was used to immense time differences when he was in Elyos for some time so he wasn't that surprised about all this, but all the devices that required electricity where really strange to him.

"1994" Sieghart explained as he helped Dio into his car.

"I have a few history books, you can look through them and see how everything changed."

"Why are you so used to this…" Dio muttered. It wasn't really a question.

"I'm immortal kid, all this grew around me."

When Zero was seated in the car Sieghart started the engine. Dio was a little confused for a moment.

When they reached the bookstore Dio was too stunned to say anything. He spent over a month in a cramped apartment the world seemed to him like it was gigantic.

"I'll take care of everything." Sieghart explained when he took Dio inside. "And Zero, you're going to sleep."

"I do not know how to-"

"There is no need to thank me. You should have told me earlier."

"I'm not happy about having to rely on you, old man." Dio muttered.

"Forget the past, kid. I got over it."

Sieghart opened the door to his apartment and sat Dio on the couch in the living-room.

"How old where you?" Dio asked.

Sieghart frowned. What was that now? Dio usually wasn't interested in anything that concerned him.

"What?"

"When you got immortal… how old where you?"

The highlander sighed deeply. "Twenty four. Now stop that blabbing and rest." With that he left the two demons alone.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after they arrived at Sieghart's apartment Zero started working again and Dio slowly managed to walk around for short amounts of time. Sometimes he followed Zero and sat next to him, watching what he was doing. Most of the time he either sorted books into shelves or calculated the expenses of the bookstore. For Dio this was the first time in a month where he felt that he was safe. Back in the other apartment he was afraid that they might chase him, but now with the immortal around he allowed himself to let his guard down.

"Hey Dio, if you sit around here all day you can do something too." Sieghart ordered. He was standing at a table, stacks of book around him and on the floor.

The tall demon looked up. He had been sitting at the window behind Zero's desk, bathing in the sunlight and just enjoying how calm everything was. The warm light was also easing the pain, letting him forget for a while that the wound was there.

"What do you want?" Dio hissed.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was grateful that the immortal had found out why they returned to Aernas. Dio knew he would have gotten mad if he stayed one day longer in that stinky, ugly and cramped apartment.

Sieghart held up a few books without looking up from what he was doing.

"These need to be sorted."

Grumbling to himself Dio got up and walked over to the immortal. It was hard to imagine that a few days ago he couldn't even take one step without being surprised by a wave of pain. Dio took a few books and started pacing around the bookshelves. He soon noticed that this store was bigger than it looked. Before he knew it he started reading book titles, noticed that he was a bit out of shape. Reading the human language actually took a little effort now.

"You okay?" Sieghart asked when Dio hadn't returned for a while. It wasn't easy to admit but that demon got him worried quite often lately. Forgiving Dio for being the cause of his immortality was something he had never thought possible, but lately he was able to forget that he was immortal. This was a normal life. And being reunited with comrades after six hundred years was something that hadn't happened to him before.

"I'm fine! Hell I'm not a kid!" Dio yelled at the immortal.

"Don't overdo it."

"You wanted me to work!"

"You looked bored."

Dio rolled his eyes and walked back to the immortal. He grabbed a few more books and searched for the right shelves. It was such a simple task but it finally gave him the feeling that he could do something again. Of course someone with two arms would have been a lot faster, but Sieghart didn't complain.

When he was placing the last book in a shelf Dio noticed another. It was thick, but looked rather modern. The title was what got his attention.

"_Aernas 1450 – 1990"_

Dio wondered how they managed to put six hundred years into a book, but curiosity won and he pulled it out. He hated reading, but this book looked like it had pictures in it, so he dared to open it. Sitting on the ground where he was, he flipped through the pages. It wasn't that interesting, but he learned about the development of machinery, electricity, the things they called telephones, television, radio. He had laughed at Zero in disbelief when he had told him what radios where. Mostly because it had his name in it.

Half an hour later Zero appeared in front of Dio, wondering where the demon had disappeared to. First he was concerned, assuming Dio sat on the ground because he was in pain, but then he noticed the book. It was strange to see the demon reading. Usually he only did it when he couldn't prevent it.

Zero crouched down in front of him. Dio looked up, smiling at his lover. "This is fucking interesting… humans are amazing creatures…"

"Is that so?"

"Just look at this! Elyos hasn't changed at all since I was born." Dio pointed towards a picture that showed the development from carriages to cars.

Zero nodded slightly. He had read various books about Aernas' history since he worked here.

What surprised him was that Dio spoke of Elyos without mentioning what happened there. The silver haired demon dared to hope that the worst was over by now. He was aware that this could be wishful thinking, but he had enough of having to worry about everything. Of course he would help Dio whenever he needed help, still Zero was afraid that if this kept going on for too long he might say something to Dio that shouldn't be said.

"There you are." Sieghart muttered when he spotted the two demons.

"Lunch break." The immortal announced.

The two demons still didn't get used to human food, but both had realized by now that they had to in order to live in this dimension. Dio just stopped complaining about it altogether. And if there was honey on it, anything tasted good. Of course Sieghart didn't see it like that. And even Zero had objections.

They usually went to the same café to get food, but Sieghart had other plans this time. The walk to the bar was quite long and Dio wondered why Sieghart would head there in broad daylight. It seemed to be a decent place on the inside though.

"Sieghart, do you not think that this place is not for us?"

The immortal laughed. "It's only a bar at night. Right now it's a normal restaurant."

After they sat down at a table and had ordered Sieghart frowned at one of the waitresses. Her white hair was one thing. But she didn't move like a woman at all. And she didn't say anything. Her white dress was longer than the dresses of the others as well. And she was way too tall for a woman. He hadn't seen her before even though he was eating here quite often.

A bit later a blonde waiter dropped a stack of plates and was scolded by another man. Dio frowned.

"Shouldn't they prevent things like that?"

"Sometimes it happens… I'm more interested in that waitress." Sieghart pointed to the white haired woman.

Dio turned, Zero didn't move. "Sieghart is already trying to find his company for the night I assume." Zero muttered, a creepy little grin on his face when he took a sip of his water.

"That's no woman, that's Lass." Dio noted. For some reason he didn't sound surprised at all.

He knew Lass was working somewhere around this area, Zero had told him about it.

"I see now why he did not want us to eat here." Zero muttered.

Sieghart shook his head. "I didn't think he would cross-dress…"

A tray hit the back of his head. "Don't spread rumors old man. I get more tips that way."

Lass must have heard them talking. He looked thin and when he saw Dio his eyes were filled with concern.

"Stop staring at me… I'm fine!" Dio complained.

The former assassin nodded and was just about to head over to take the orders of another table when Sieghart grabbed his arm.

"So you're still alive too."

"Let go, I have to work!" Lass freed himself and hurried away.

Lass came over to them when they finished their food, now dressed in normal clothing again. He ordered Sieghart to move and sat down at the end of the bench the immortal was sitting on.

"Do you still eat that?" Lass asked and pointed towards the plate in front of Zero.

"No." the silver haired demon muttered, was a little irritated when Lass took the plate and ate what was left of the food.

"Hell you look like you haven't eaten in ages…" Dio said.

"I skipped breakfast." The white haired half demon muttered.

Sieghart frowned. He knew Lass was eating pretty much everything that was edible. It was something he picked up from Arme. Hearing that was a little weird to him.

"I was thinking about some things last night and couldn't sleep well, so I pretty much overslept and then just showered and went to work." Lass explained when they all kept looking at him.

"… I kinda thought about Rufus… I wonder what he's doing…"

"Obviously not worrying about you." Sieghart muttered.

Lass sighed deeply. "Probably… He would have showed up every once in a while if he cared… right?"

"If he heard about the fire he-"

The fork slipped out of Lass' hand. "…They died… would… would he blame me for what happened?"

"Considering how easy it is to shatter his trust, yes. But you're his brother, so who knows." Dio muttered.

The mood changed and suddenly everyone felt gloomy and depressed. They stopped talking for a while until a water walked over and asked if they needed something. Seeing how hungry Lass looked Sieghart just ordered something for him.

Chewing on his food Lass pointed to fork at Dio. "What do you think about becoming a waiter? It's not hard, and the payment is okay if you don't have to pay an apartment."

"Now you lost your mind…" Dio muttered, resting his chin on his remaining hand.

"We had one here that had a hand missing… if that helps." Lass replied.

Zero looked up. "What happened to him?"

"He killed himself…" Lass said as if that was the most common thing in the world.

Dio sighed deeply and let his forehead drop on the table with an annoyed sounding grunt.

"His girlfriend left him, that's why he did it…" Lass tried to explain.

Dio just shook his head, not really wanting to consider that idea.

* * *

Back in the bookstore Dio just sat down at the window again, the book from earlier next to him. He flipped pages, but didn't really read anything anymore. His back was slightly hurting and he decided to lie down for a bit. He put the book back to its place, turned a bit too fast and crashed into another bookshelf, causing a quite a few books to rain down on him. He didn't know how but one books managed to get pierced by his horns and he couldn't get it off on his own. Feeling extremely stupid he searched for Zero.

The silver-haired demon looked slightly amused when Dio explained the situation to him. However, when Dio flinched as he sat down on a chair, Zero got concerned.

"Your back-"

"Hurts like a bitch…" Dio hissed, getting angry at himself. Sieghart had told him not to overdo it. He should have refused when the immortal was heading for the bar.

"You should lie down." Zero suggested.

"I was planning to, but the fucking books attacked me! Now get that thing off, it's annoying!" Dio growled in annoyance.

Zero had removed the book in a matter of seconds, but he used both hands for it. Dio knew now why he couldn't get it off on his own. This dimension seemed to find it funny to remind him about things he couldn't do all the time.

Dio slowly got up, noticing how numb his legs felt all of sudden. He knew the feeling from before, but he hadn't had it in a few days. Suddenly the saying _'enjoy it while it lasts'_ made sense to him. He stumbled, about to search for anything to hold on as he was losing his balance, but Zero quickly took his arms and helped him back to Sieghart's apartment. On the couch the demon kept muttering things at himself.

Zero crouched down next to him and kissed his cheek. "The wound is still not fully healed. It will take some time Dio…"

Dio turned his head away. "I... can't take that anymore…"

Zero placed a hand on Dio's hair, stroking it gently. "I will be there for you. We will go through this together. It improved lately, you were able to move for such a long time." The smaller demon tried to reassure his lover.

"…but now it hurts again! What if it doesn't go away this time?!"

Zero leaned in and moved his arms around Dio. "We will deal with this. Rest for now."

"Stay with me…" Dio muttered when Zero wanted to pull his hands back.

"Dio I have work to do… Let me discuss this with Sieghart, then I will be back."

Dio looked up, flinching as he bent his back a little too far. "Promise...?"

Zero nodded. "I promise. I will return in five minutes."

Dio sighed and let his head sink onto the pillows again. He tried not to focus on the pain. It wasn't as bad as it was before, but even if that was an improvement, it still hurt like hell.

When Zero returned Dio was on the verge of tears. He didn't even notice right away that Sieghart was there too. Zero returned to the place he had sat before. Dio noticed something hot and slightly heavy on his back. He sat up in fear, eyes wide, ready to attack whoever dared to touch him there. He flashed his fangs, hissing like a cat.

Sieghart held his hands up. "Calm down, kid. I'm not trying to hurt you."

Dio was trembling, panic clear in his eyes. Sieghart began to understand how scared the demon must have been in Elyos if he still was acting like that. He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt. Seeing such a proud being so broken and scared wasn't a nice sight. The highlander had seen many emotions of the demon but panic had never been one of them.

"Should have told you what I was doing… sorry kid…" The immortal apologized and picked up what he had dropped earlier.

"Warmth usually helps with pain like that…" he explained when he showed Dio what he was holding. To Dio it looked like a bag made of rubber filled with hot water.

The tall demon slowly lied back down, still trembling and in fear though. "Do it slowly… don't ever surprise me like that again, old man…" Dio muttered.

"I won't… sorry about that…"

The immortal slowly placed the bag on Dio's back, a small smile making its way to his face when Dio relaxed.

Zero resumed in stroking Dio's hair, sighing silently. That reaction of Dio had surprised him, but he knew it. The tall demon had acted like this in the beginning too, not allowing Zero to change the bandages sometimes. It had required a lot of talking and reassuring back then.

"Does it feel better?" Zero wanted to know.

Dio just nodded. He never thought that something so simple would help easing the pain. It was still present, but it was bearable now.

Sieghart silently went back to work, telling Zero not to worry about it. There weren't many people at this hour anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay after... 3 months I'm back. yay.

**WARNING: **Contains kisses, language... and a **Time Jump. means: 2nd part after the separation is playing ONE YEAR LATER.**

* * *

Zero's head was resting on the edge of the couch, the demon soundly asleep. Dio frowned when he looked up. He and Zero were usually sleeping in the guest room. The former chieftain wondered why Zero chose to sleep here. Gently he touched the shoulder of the smaller demon.

"Zero… go to bed." Dio muttered.

It must've been in the middle of the night. He could see the moon high up in the sky.

Zero looked up, needing a second to remember where he was sleeping.

"Dio?"

Dio nodded slightly. He placed his blanket around Zero's shoulders when he noticed how cold the demon was.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Dio asked, sitting up.

Zero sat down next to Dio and leaned against him. "I must have fallen asleep…" Zero muttered. He still seemed half asleep.

Dio wanted to answer when he felt Zero's hand on his shoulders and the soft lips pressed against his for a second. By then he had forgotten what he wanted to say. Kisses were rare lately. Sometimes Dio thought that he wasn't worth it anyway. It surprised him a little.

"We should head to bed." Zero muttered after he retreated and stood.

Suddenly he seemed distant to Dio. When the smaller demon took the blanket and put it over his shoulders Dio took the woolen fabric and yanked on it. Zero stumbled over his own feet in the process and landed on Dio's lap.

The former chieftain moved his arms around Zero, hugging him as tightly as he could. What he wanted to say was clear in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to voice these words.

_Don't leave me!_

"Dio..." Zero whispered, gently stroking the magenta colored hair of his lover.

"Let go."

Dio flinched and loosened his grip. quickly Zero was standing again, staring at the taller demon with his golden eyes. Dio didn't know why, but suddenly he was afraid. Not only could Zero leave, he could also hurt him. Until now this thought had never entered his conscious mind, but it was lingering for a while now. He had trusted Zero with his life, but could he do that now?

"Why...?" Dio managed to say, barely able to hide his shaking voice. He quickly looked at the carpet to hide his tears.

A soft wind and sudden warmth on his back made Dio look up. Zero had taken the blanket and placed it around the taller demon's shoulders.

"You will get cold. Come." Zero held out a hand, Dio too afraid to take it. What if Zero just moved the away when he tried to grasp it? Maybe he was laughing inside, he could hide his feelings so well. the golden eyes were still looking at him, nothing of the piercing stare left. Did he imagine it?

Dio blinked, tried to get rid of his thoughts. This was Zero. Zero would die for him. Slowly he took the pale hand of his lover and was gently pulled to his feet.

In the guestroom Zero stumbled over a stack of books. Dio reached out to catch him, but the shirt of his lover slipped and the smaller demon fell to the ground.

"Z-Zero?" Dio was surprised at how panicked his own voice sounded. Zero just tripped! The books now strewn over the floor even proved it. But Zero took a long time to get back up. He was still on his knees when he collected the books and stacked them again. Dio tried to help, but when Zero let go of the last book and collided with the wall behind him the taller demon even forgot about the sneaky pain in his back that tried to get attention.

"Zero, what's wrong?!" Dio's voice echoed through the room but Zero's ears only twitched. He neither said something nor opened his eyes.

Dio, now panicking, didn't know what to do. His remaining hand was shaking and he couldn't even convince his legs to endure his own weight.

"What's with all the noise?" a sleepy voice asked from the hall. Sieghart.

The immortal was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, switching lights on as he walked through the living room and entered the guest room.

"Z-Zero!" Dio's voice was high pitched and full of panic.

Sieghart lifted an eyebrow and switched the lights on. "Calm down, kid." the man muttered when he crouched down to check on Zero.

"He just fainted. Didn't think it would happen again though."The immortal muttered.

"Again?"

"Yeah..." The black haired man lifted Zero and carried him over to the bed. "He fainted in the store a while ago. He's pushing himself way to hard. He needs sleep too you know?"

Dio immediately felt guilty. Of course it was his fault.

"You have to show him that you're fine, he won't stop worrying about you. Don't tell me you didn't notice that."

Dio shook his head. "He's... just going to leave once I'm fine again..."

Sieghart smacked a book on Dio's head. "That's nonsense kid and you know it. You're too busy drowning yourself in self-pity that you don't even notice how worried he is. You even managed to make _me _ worry for fucks sake!"

Dio flinched. Lies. Right? He was trying to get better... he tried... but trying wasn't good enough.

"Now get some rest. He'll be fine in the morning."

"Sieghart...?" Dio asked silently.

The immortal turned. "C-can... do you know... what I have to do to get a job?"

Sieghart blinked in surprise. He didn't mind how fast Dio changed his mind, but this was not a conversation that should be held at two in the morning.

"Lass already told you, you could start as a waiter."

"Would they... really..."

Sieghart sighed. he was tired and actually just checked on the two because Dio sounded so panicked. He thought he could go to sleep quickly after that.

"Where'd all your pride go?" the immortal wanted to know.

"...I must have accidentally flushed it down the toilet..." Dio said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Sieghart grinned. "Better fish it out then... I'll call Lass later. He can provide you with anything necessary to get that job. Now go to bed."

Dio nodded. Slowly he closed the door and turned off the light after Sieghart had left the room. Zero hadn't moved a hair, but now Dio was pretty sure that the smaller demon was asleep.

Later Sieghart had said... he wondered if he really was able to do this.

* * *

**One year later.**

Dio hated this job. The payment was average and the smell of the food he was serving was threatening to drive him mad. The people usually pushed him around, laughed at him when he was too slow and constantly took his work because they thought a one armed man couldn't do it. Over time Dio asked himself the question if he really wanted to stay here every hour. He hated it. He'd go on missions immediately if this would have taken him away from this hellhole. He had just taken the job because Lass said it was easy and he could do it.

Dio had needed something he could do. He was at so many places but no one wanted to hire a person that looked like it jumped out of a cartoon, had no experience of anything and only one arm. Sometimes Dio stared at the other waiters. He couldn't stand when the customers got angry with him or them. Especially that young girl. She was small and pretty young. When they didn't pick on him they used her. Since she had started here he became something like a bodyguard to her. She was always grateful when Dio barged into an argument. She used him as a shield. He knew it, but with his current way of thinking he thought he had deserved it. It was his punishment for treating his Friends like dirt. One day she had made a move towards him but he quickly showed her the ring on his right hand and told her that he was married. Of course he kept it a secret that his significant other was male. Gay people were even more hated than demons. Until now Dio had lied so many times, he was afraid that if he said one wrong word everything would come out. They believed that he was a half demon like Lass. Lass helped him not getting discovered.

Someone pinched his left shoulder. He hated it like nothing else when someone touched him there. His eyes glared at the face he hadn't seen before. Big blue eyes looked at him, a soft smile in the face. Dio frowned. That woman looked a little like Lime, but for the sake of not blowing his cover he kept his mouth shut.

"Hello-" She looked at his name-tag. "Dio. I'm new here, I'm supposed to sing at night. Can you show me around?"

Dio sighed deeply. Not that he had anything to do right now. His shift had ended ten minutes ago and he was just sitting there, waiting for the rain to stop.

"Do you have a name?" Dio muttered.

The woman laughed nervously. "O-of course! My name is Loren."

"Follow me…" He muttered as he slowly walked around the place and described everything she needed to know in less than five words.

After they were done Dio sat down again. "Excuse me…" Loren asked.

Dio glared at her.

"Are you a demon?" She whispered as if afraid someone else would hear it.

"A half demon." He lied. By now this lie was easy for him. He still hated lying about his true race, but it was better than having the whole restaurant and probably the whole town chasing him down.

Loren's smile got brighter. "You're amazing." She praised him.

Dio rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"You're working at a place full of humans."

Dio sighed. He chose to forget that she might be Lime and glared out of the window as if that would make the rain stop.

"Hey Dio, you're still here?" Someone from the kitchen called.

"It's raining, I'm not going out!" He barked back.

"We're short on two people, can you cook?"

Dio turned so abruptly that the eyes of the man widened. "I can barely serve!"

"I don't care, we need help, you're the only one who's free."

"What about her?!" Dio yelled.

"There are no women in this kitchen, I won't start that now!"

Dio grumbled to himself when he got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Julio, the slightly overweight chef was a little smaller than Dio and had a mustache. He looked like all those people in the cooking books he had seen in Sieghart's bookstore. Dio had never really paid attention to him other than taking the food. He didn't even know if Julio was on his side or not. And if not, hell had just greeted him again.

"I'll ruin my clothing-" Dio desperately tried to find an excuse but Julio pretended that he didn't hear it. He threw a white jacket at him.

"Dio's helping us now. You're going to explain everything to him." Julio yelled through the kitchen. It was quiet for a moment.

"Isn't he the guy that dropped the plates yesterday?" a blonde man laughed.

"Do you want me to tell them how many plates you dropped when you started here, Ethan?"

The man turned red and went back to work.

Dio tried to find his way into the jacket but the buttons were different and the long sleeve he couldn't use was in the way. Zero had cut off all long sleeves of his shirts so he would have it easier to wear them.

Julio went into a separate room and came back with some safety pins. He helped Dio into the Jacket and pinned the lose sleeve on the back of the jacket.

"There you go. Make a mess." The man smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"A mess?" Dio asked when he walked to the brown haired man that waved him over.

"Just his way of saying 'break a leg'." The man told him.

Dio sighed. "Your hair's getting in the way, can't you tie it?" Ethan, the blonde male from earlier asked.

He had a sneaky grin on his face and Dio knew that guy was just out to start a fight. For the sake of not being thrown out Dio reached into his pocket and took out a hair-band. The brown haired guy next to him wanted to assist him, but at least that was something Dio could manage on his own.

Back at the counters Dio saw all kinds of vegetables lying in front of him.

"Cut them." Ethan ordered.

The other male glared at him. "He might be the sous-chef but you are not his trainee." The brown haired man said.

"I cut them, you stir the soup."

Dio did what he was told, absentmindedly wondering what a sous-chef was. Later on he found out that the brown haired man was called Noah.

The former chieftain felt a little weird being in the kitchen where everyone knew what they did. Dio himself had no idea. He only did what they told him. Still he was a bit amazed at how perfectly they worked together.

An hour later it had quieted down and Dio found himself with nothing to do. He just wanted to leave when Ethan spotted him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him over. "There, cut this while I call my girlfriend."

That was the last straw. Dio grabbed the sleeve of the man and lifted him. "If you have a problem with me, say it right now."

Ethan laughed. "Or what? You'll use those toothpicks on your head? You seem to like fights. Lost your arm in one, eh?"

Dio got pale. The whole kitchen was suddenly quiet. The former chieftain slowly sat the man back on the ground.

Julio slapped the back of Ethans head. "Get back to work!" he hissed.

Dio took a step backwards and collided with the wall. Still no one dared to say a word. He hadn't told anyone how he lost the arm, usually he avoided the question and changed the topic but now he probably had no choice. He didn't want them to think that he would fight all the time.

"I don't care if it's one or two arms." Julio laughed, walking over to Dio.

Dio wasn't in the mood of laughing. "You were a great help today. And don't worry about Ethan. He likes to spread lies. Right guys?"

The rest of the people in the kitchen agreed.

Dio nodded slightly, having trouble sorting his thoughts.

"The rain stopped, I think you can go home now." Julio smiled.

"Y-yes. Thank you."

"No problemo. Now hurry up, your wife is waiting, huh?"

"Y-yes…" Dio muttered. They'd never find out that he wasn't married to a woman. And here in Aernas this marriage wasn't even official anyway. Zero avoided coming here and so they never had to explain anything.

He took off the borrowed jacket and grabbed his bag to head home.


	6. Chapter 6

This is sort of random and... a little ooc. And... REALLY RANDOM. And sort of lighthearted. ... at least for a while ... I read an angst story yesterday that gave me nightmares as it was just cruel and no relief for the reader at all.

Thank you guys for all the nice reviews I really appreciate it :3

The warnings are the usual ones. if you forgot about them check the first chapter xD

* * *

Dio walked home rather slow. He was thinking about what happened earlier. He was still impressed at the teamwork in the kitchen. Somehow he missed this a little. Of course back then he always did what he wanted, but fighting in a group and accomplishing things together was a nice feeling too. Especially when he was able to fight alongside Zero.

Cold raindrop hit his head. Slightly annoyed he started to walk faster. It had no use, soon the rain picked up and successfully drenched him. Colorful umbrellas rushed past him, people storming through the streets in the beginning dark, head lights of cars almost blinded him. He was glad to finally arrive at home but he frowned when he saw guards in front of the apartment he lived in with Zero now. It was dark already, lights on in their apartment on the last floor. Dio was a little nervous. Guards never meant anything good and usually they were called when people suspected demons to be somewhere. Dio tried to hide, but he was quickly spotted. He and Zero had moved in here a month ago, the apartment itself was still not finished at all. Walls missed paint, some of the furniture was still in cartons, the bathroom had no lights yet.

"Do you live here?" the guard asked. He was smaller than Dio, short blonde hair kept under the hat of the uniform he was wearing. The gray eyes of the man wandered around restlessly.

"Y-yes." Dio answered, still nervous. He was sick and tired of having to run away. The past year had gone by without big events, Dio was able to relax a bit, but he was still a lot more on guard than before. He wasn't sure if he couldn't ever be back to his old self again. He couldn't even remember how he was before all this had happened.

"What floor?"

"T-the last."

The guard nodded. "You can go, but take the elevator."

Dio shivered. Why? He didn't like that thing and usually took the stairs. Sometimes he brought leftover food in heavy boxes, but even then he avoided that thing made of metal. Sighing he entered the building and got in the elevator, only to get out at the next for and walk the rest. A five story building wasn't that tall anyway. He quickly noticed why the guard wanted him to take the elevator.

The old lady that was living on the first floor had been murdered. The smell of human blood made Dio sad. He hadn't smelled an amount that big in a while and who would kill an old lady? She never did anything to anyone. She even took care of other people's pets sometimes. A small black cat found its way to Dio. The demon knew the kitten. The old lady had brought them a cake on the day they moved in, and the Kitten was sitting on her shoulder. It had hissed at Dio, but now it seemed more frightened than anything. Sighing he crouched down to pet it. One of the guards up there noticed the strange looking man.

"Did you know this woman?"

"A little..."

"Any ideas on who could have done that?"

Dio shook his head and stood. "No." he didn't really care about what happened in the neighborhood. But a murder was pretty much a reason for him to move out again. Of course Zero wouldn't want that.

"Alright. Take the kitten if you want it, we'd just send it to its death anyway."

Dio didn't like how cold the man was. What had happened that humans lost their feelings like that?

He didn't really care about the Kitten, but it was still young and Zero would definitely get upset if he learned about this so Dio picked up the feline that of course clawed his face. The wound would be healed in a matter of minutes, but it still hurt.

"Bastard..." the demon hissed, still holding on to the small animal.

When he reached the apartment he shared with Zero he heard the sound of a hammer. Zero was probably putting together some shelves again. As he entered the cat jumped to the ground and instantly was around Zero.

"I did not know you would bring a visitor." Zero smiled.

"I didn't want to either... some asshole killed the old lady. You know, the one with the cake?"

Zero seemed surprised. He was sitting on the ground, sleeves of his shirt rolled up, his hair completely tied back. And unfinished cabinet was lying in front of him, nails and a hammer next to it. Also a pencil and some paper with rough sketches of something Dio couldn't identify it first, but he soon noticed that Zero tried to figure out how to build that cabinet in theory first before he ruined anything.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Dio shrugged and set down his bag as he went went to change clothing.. "But now we have to take care of that thing... the guards said they'd kill it..." the taller demon pointed to the cat that had made itself comfortable on a shirt zero had tossed on the ground earlier. Dio was felt useless once again. Zero had done almost all the work here.

"I see." Zero reached for the cat but it dashed away and hid under the table made of four stacks of books and a board.

"Ha! It doesn't like you!" Dio laughed.

Zero stared at Dio for a moment; a barely notable expression between shock and joy on his face. "It is frightened." Zero reasoned after he recovered.

Dio grinned walked into the Kitchen. He noticed a cardboard box filled with what appeared to be some sort of chocolates inside. The emblem of the restaurant he was working was on it. Wondering about where they came from he took a bottle of water and poured water on a small plate, that he placed in front of the cat. Of course not without spilling half of it on the counter and the tiles in the kitchen. He had a cat when he was still a child, but that was so long ago that he barely remembered anything about it.

Zero quickly cleaned up the mess his Lover had made and joined Dio. He released his hair from the hair band and Dio found himself staring. The cheeks of the other demon where a little red. Dio wondered why. "You know, you look really weird when all your hair is tied back..."

"It was getting in the way." The smaller demon explained and got down on his knees to place a small kiss on Dio's lips.

"You seem to have had a good day."

Dio shrugged. "I was forced to help out in the kitchen..."

"I assume it went well?"

Dio turned his head away. "They were annoying... I hate this job." He growled in annoyance.

"I apologize for being unable to help you."

Dio sighed deeply. "You're still with me, that's all I can ask for..."

Zero resisted the urge to imitate Dio's sigh. That topic again. The older demon disliked it when Dio began thinking about this. No matter how often Zero had explained it to Dio, the tall demon would still come up with reasons why Zero was better off without him.

"Dio..." Zero warned silently.

"I know, I know... but what if you have enough of my whining one day?"

A reassuring smile found its way to Zero's lips. "I will make sure to leave a note so you can find me."

Dio lifted his eyebrows at the joke. "That's not how running away works."

"I do not plan to leave you." Zero muttered, getting a little closer to the magenta haired demon and kissed his lips once again, his warm fingers slowly trailing down Dio's nape and came to rest on the shoulders of the taller demon.

"What's up with you today?" Dio wanted to know.

"Desire." Zero whispered in Dio's ear.

"Are you drunk?"

Dio was confused. Zero had not acted like that in quite a while. In fact, the last time was when Sieghart invited his staff for dinner to a Christmas-party almost a year ago and Zero came home, acting completely different than usual. It took Dio a while to figure out what was wrong with the smaller demon. Sieghart must have tricked him into drinking something.

"Possibly." Zero agreed.

"How did that happen?" Not that Dio minded but he wanted to know who gave alcohol to Zero without him knowing.

"The effects are showing quite late." Zero muttered as he nodded towards the kitchen. "Lass brought us some sort of food earlier. It had a nice smell."

Dio couldn't hide his laughter. He felt relieved. Zero still wanted him, even if his emotions were clouded now. For a moment this made him forget why they were in Kanavan, why he was missing his wings and his left arm.

"Are you in _the mood_?" Zero asked silently.

Dio eagerly nodded. He started to feel aroused already, a feeling he also hadn't had in a long time. Quickly he fumbled around with Zero's shirt, but soon had to cease as the other demon suddenly backed away. He seemed pale all of sudden, sweat covering his forehead.

"I apologize-" Zero quickly covered his mouth and stormed into the bathroom.

Dio's ears twitched at the sounds coming from the bathroom. He stood, the cat following him. Zero wasn't doing well with mortal food. Usually he felt really sick afterwards and completely avoided anything sweet when it came to food. Dio wasn't surprised that the demon wasn't able to hold the food. Still he was a little disappointed. There wouldn't be anything going on tonight.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. I apologize." Zero's voice sounded strained, even through the closed door.

It took a few more minutes for Zero to return to the living-room. The silver haired demon aimed for the place at the unfinished cabinet but Dio dragged him over to the couch.

"We can hug each other all night too."

"I need to finish what I started."

"But you're not feeling well." Dio complained when Zero sat on the couch.

Zero sighed. "You should rest as well."

Dio nodded and sat next to his lover.

"So... why did you eat that stuff?" Dio wanted to know.

"The incompetence of the person selling these cabinets to us without a proper explanation on how to put it together upset me greatly."

"But there are so many other things to eat."

"The chocolates were close."

Dio stretched, flinched at the sudden spark of pain in his back. Now he was back to reality. As amusing this was, it was just a moment. Zero suppressed a yawn.


End file.
